drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Dextromethorphan
Dextromethorphan (DXM) ist ein mit Morphin und Codein chemisch verwandter Hustenblocker, wobei DXM allerdings eher für seine dissoziativen Wirkung bekannt ist, als für eine gewöhnliche Opiatwirkung. Dies ist damit zu erklären, dass es sich bei Dextromethorphan um das rechtsdrehende Enantiomer einer optisch aktiven Verbindung handelt. Wie bei anderen Opiaten und Opioiden auch besitzen nur die linksdrehenden Enantiomere ausgeprägte Opiatwirkung, die rechtsdrehenden Verbindungen nicht. Geschichte Dextromethorphan war Teil eines US- und CIA-Forschungsprojekts, um von drei getesteten Verbindungen einen nicht abhängig machenden Ersatz für Codein zu finden.[http://www.dod.mil/pubs/foi/02-A-0846RELEASE.pdf Memorandum for the Secretary of Defense"] Das Präparat wurde unter dem US-Patent 2.676.177 patentiert. In Deutschland wird Dextromethorphan seit 1954 als hustenstillendes Mittel gegen trockenen Husten und Reizhusten vermarktet. Die US-amerikanische Behörde "Food and Drug Administration" (FDA) genehmigte Dextromethorphan im Jahr 1985 als "over-the-counter"-Arzneimittel als Hustenmittel in den USA. Damit sollte DXM das stark sedierende und abhängig machende Codein ersetzen, da dieser Stoff das am häufigsten verwendete Hustenmittel zu dieser Zeit war.Dextromethorphan (DXM) In den Vereinigten Staaten ist der [[Sirup] "Codeinphosphat" in kleinen Mengen auch ohne Rezept in einigen Staaten erhältlich. Es erfordert allerdings eine Identifikationsnummer sowie eine Unterschrift, ähnlich dem Sicherheitsverfahren bei dem Verkauf von Pseudoephedrin. Während der 1960er- und 1970er-Jahren wurde DXM in Tablettenform in den Vereinigten Staaten unter dem Markennamen "Romilar" als rezeptfreies Medikament verfügbar. Aufgrund des hohen Missbrauchpotenziales wurde "Romilar" 1973 aus den Regalen entfernt und durch Hustensaft ersetzt. Damit wurde dem Missbrauch entgegengewirkt. In jüngerer Zeit, anfangs der 90er Jahre, wurde DXM in Form von Gel-Kapseln vermarktet. Heutzutage (2011) gibt es diesen Stoff z. B. in folgenden rezeptfreien Medikamenten: > Hustenstiller Ratiopharm (D) > Silomat Intensiv (D) > Pulmofor Retard (CH) > Bexin (CH) Pharmakologie Darreichungsform CH: Dextromethorphan wird in Apotheken in Gelatine-Kapseln, als Saft und als Tabletten verkauft. D: Dextromethorphan wird in Apotheken in Gelatine-Kapseln und als Saft verkauft. Wirkung Dextromethorphan wirkt in geringen Dosierungen (zwischen 100-200 mg) euphorisch. Bei mittleren Dosierungen (etwa 400mg oder 2,5-7,5mg/kg) kann eine starke intensive Euphorie, allerdings bei schlechter Stimmungslage auch Angst und depressive Verstimmungen, lebhafte Phantasie und bei geschlossenen Augen Halluzinationen (Closed-Eye-Visuals) ausgelöst werden. Bei hohen bis sehr hohen Dosierungen (600mg oder 7,5mg/kg und mehr) können tiefgreifende Veränderungen im Bewusstsein bemerkbar werden und die Konsumenten berichten häufig von außerkörperlichen Erfahrungen oder vorübergehende Psychosen.Bornstein, S; Czermak, M; Postel, J.,: Apropos of a case of voluntary medicinal intoxication with dextromethorphan hydrobromide in Annales Medico-Psychologiques (1968) S. 447–451Dodds A, Revai E: Toxic psychosis due to dextromethorphan in Med J Aust (1967) S. 231 Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Allgemein beeinträchtigt Dextromethorphan die Fähigkeit, Gefahren richtig zu erkennen und angemessen darauf zu reagieren, wodurch der Konsument anfällig für Unfälle und Verwirrtheitszustände wird. Bei Dosierungen die für einen Rausch erforlderlich sein können, können Übelkeit mit Erbrechen nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Akute Gefahren Angstzustände : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Horrortrip. DXM kann extreme und andere Bewusstseinszustände verursachen, die den Konsumenten - körperlich wie geistig - stark überfordern können. Ein Horrortrip könnte eine mögliche Folge sein. Intoxikationen Erhebliche Gefahren entstehen bei der Verwendung DXM-haltiger Kombinationspräparate, wie Erkältungssäften etc. Die meisten in der Apotheke rezeptfrei erhältlichen DXM-haltigen Fertigarzneimittel enthalten zusätzliche Wirkstoffe wie Paracetamol und Antihistamine, die in den Dosierungen, die erforderlich sind, um eine berauschende Dextromethorphan-Dosis zu ereichen, bereits zu gefährlichen Intoxikationen führen können.Es ist daher wichtig, sich beim Kauf in der Apotheke zu vergewissern, das es sich bei dem gewünschten Medikament um ein nicht-retardiertes Mono''präparat'' handelt.(siehe auch hierzu Rote Liste für Arzneimittel, Bundesverband der pharmazeutischen Industrie) Mischkonsum Gefährliche Wechselwirkungen können entstehen, wenn DXM gleichzeitig mit Opioiden, Ethanol, GBL/GHB, MAOIs, SSRIs oder MDMA eingenommen wird. Verwandte Drogen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dissoziativum Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Medikament Kategorie:Synthetische Drogen Kategorie:Wirkstoff Kategorie:NMDA-Antagonist Kategorie:Apothekenpflichtig Kategorie:Morphinane Kategorie:Phenolether Kategorie:Antitussivum